El Momento Indicado
by Gatita Gotica-Princess Ghotik
Summary: mi 1ra historia n.n Aang esta buscando a katara para pedirle algo muy importante


**fecha de inicio: 20/11/08**

**Hola a todos!**

**yo soy nueva aki y de ser franca esta es la 1ra historia ke publico en toda mi vida y deseaba hacerlo antes de pasar a otra etapa de mi vida, y poder al fin atreverme a escribir y compartir me hace de alguna forma sentirme orgullosa.**

**Como yo amo el Kataang desde el comienzo decidi ke mi 1ra historia lo fuera.**

**y como soy principiante estare mas ke feliz en aceptar criticas constructivas respecto a mi edicion, solo les pedire a todos los dispuestos a ayudar, un pokito de suavidad al hacerlo, por fa soy sensible aunke no lo vean y ke sean muy duros me traumara de por vida... je,je.**

**y aki va mi 1er desclaimer:**

**Yo no recibo ni un solo centavo haciendo esto, lo hago solo por el gusto de escribir, **

**Avatar: the last air bender le pertenece a Bryan Conietzo y a Michael Dante Di Martino (y de verdad ke es mejor asi)**

**El momento indicado**

La guerra termino, el mundo se sentia en paz y seguro ahora que El Avatar encargado del restaurado equilibrio del mundo cumplia con dedicacion y esmero su tarea.

Y todas las pesonas que en la guerra se vieron involucrados disfrutaban de esa tan ansiada paz que siempre se soño en especial un grupo de jovenes muy valientes que acompañaron al joven avatar Aang en su mision. El páso del tiempo no hizo menguar su amistad al contrario siempre se mantuvieron juntos viajando de pueblo en pueblo o donde quiera que se necesitase ayuda ý eso los hacia felizes, ayudar y seguir juntos en especial a un par de jovenes que desde el final de la guerra estaban juntos de una manera especial.

Si Aang y Katara eran una pareja desde ese dia en Ba Sing Se donde sin necesidad de palabras se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban. La felicidad que los acompaño los años siguintes no tuvo comparacion, el mundo estava a salvo y ellos juntos, que mas podrian desear?

Pues el joven avatar deseaba mas sin duda ahora que Katara era su compañera deseaba que nunca dejara de serlo y eso conlleva a dar un paso muy importante en la vida de ambos: Pedirle Matrimonio

Empezamos la historia viendo a Aang el avatar sobre el tejado de un edificio muy familiar acompañado por su amiguito el lemur momo, se trataba de la casa de té del general retirado y tio del actual señor del fuego Zuko, despues de viajar tanto por ahi los jovenes ayudando a tanta gente habian decidido pasar por la casa de Té del que ahora era un buen amigo y consejero de todos ellos, bueno en realidad la idea habia sido de Aan por algun motivo se mostraba muy ansioso por ir ahi. Motivo que solo el conocia.

- Ya estoy linto para pedirselo momo - le dijo el joven hombre al lemur en su hombro - pero como?

Era la duda que lo asaltaba y es que desde que empezo a salir con Katara, No! se podria decir que desde que la conocio deseo que algun dia fuera su esposa y ahora con sus 16 años se encontraba mas que preparado para dar ese paso, solo que tendria que saber elegir el momento indicado, ya tenia el lugar: Ba Sing Se donde empezo con esa relacion que habia durado tanto y que nunca dejo de ser maravillosa.

En su manos sostenia lo que parecia ser un pequeño cofre y debia contener algo muy especial ya que lo observaba con cariño y esperanza amaba a Katara sin duda y pensar en ella caminando asi el con un hermoso vestido mientras aguarba por que le diera el Si de por vida lo hacia inmensamente feliz, mas sin embargo el momento indicado, bueno iba a actuar como siempre y nunca dejo de ser, simplemente... algo se le ocurriria, podria pedirle que dieran un tranquilo paseo hasta algun bonito lugar o podrian irse en appa para algun sitio retirado, bueno no sabia pero deseaba preguntarle Ya!

Decidido salto del techo y se introdujo en el salon de té (que en esos momentos estaba abierto al publico) y busco a sus amigos bueno busco a Katara entr sus amigos, no la vio

- oigan - los llamo cuando se acerco a ellos, guiado por su lemur - a donde fue Katara?

- acaba de salir pies ligeros - respondio la maestra tierra ciega de modo indiferente.

- saben a donde? - insistio ansioso el muchacho de los tatuajes.

- no lo sabemos - esta vez fue Sokka quien le hablo - solo dijo que queria dar un paseo, si te apresuras tal vez la alcanses -

Aang no necesito mas, solo escucho eso y salio de ahi corriendo como el viento literalmente e ignoro las quejas de sus amigos y los clientes por su accion, solo tenia en su mente a Katara y lo que le diria.

Mientras la buscaba pensaba en la forma en que se lo pediria, seria tranquilo claro, pero debia ser directo tambien, sin asustarla, por que lo que menos deseaba era una negativa, entonces penso que quizas se estava apresurando.

Nah! hacia mucho que ellos eran novios, la amaba con locura y estaba seguro ella a el, ademas hacia tiempo que el habia cumplido los 16 y Katara, _su_ Katara rosaba los 18, si ella no quisiera ir a algo mucho mas serio con el se lo habria dicho al _Ella_ cumplir sus 16, edad en la que podia casarse pero obviamente estaba eperando algo, lo esperaba a _El._

Y el ya estaba listo mas que listo, solo necesita encontrarla y El momento indicado, asi que siguio buscandola y buscandola y buscandola.

Se pregunto que tan lejos pudo haber ido, que estaria haciendo y si pensaba en el tanto como el pensaba en ella en ese momento, no es que ellos fuesen el tipo de pareja que estaba todo el dia juntos pero si eran muy unidos y eso a Aang realmente le agradaba.

Pero ahora? el tenia algo muy importante que hablar con ella y simplememte no la encontraba, deseaba tanto verla, como dijo no eran tan melosos pero si se amaban mucho y cuando ella no estaba el la extrañaba, acaso ella lo extrañaba a el? tendria que encontrarla para saber, pero en donde esta?

Paso hora y horas buscandola casi toda la tarde, cuando el ocaso se empezaba a apreciar en esa inmensa ciudad.

Finalmente opto por volver al salon de té de Iroh quiza Katara habia vuelto ahi ya, asi que empezo a caminar un poco desanimado por no encontrarla, llego ahi cuando el salon cerraba, pero los chicos le dijeron que ella habia vuelto poco despues de que el se fuera, se le cayo la mandibula al suelo al escuchar eso.

- Le dijimos que la estabas buscando - le dijo toph al chico - y nos pregunto para que la querias -

- Como te fuiste tan pronto Y sin darnos alguna explicacion - continuo Sokka un poco molesto - le dijimos que no teniamos ni idea. - finalizo el guerreo de la tribua gua simplemente, Aang no podia creer su suerte, simplemente desea encontrarla a ella y El Momento Indicado y todo el tiempo solo dio tontas vueltas y seguia sin verla.

"Quiza ella volviera pronto" se dijo, ya la habia ido a buscar por todos los lugares que frecuentaban cada vez que visitaban Ba Sing Se y no la encontro, asi que sin decir nada mas salio al balcon posterior al edifiio y de un agil salto subio al techo para refleccionar lo sucedido las pasadas horas pero con lo que no esperaba encontrarse era con ni mas ni menos que Katara!

Alli mismo sentada, tranquila, mirando la ciudad, realmente se soprendio tanto de encontrarla justo ahi! que estuvo a punto de caer del techo por suerto pudo evitarlo haciendo uso de su equilibrio pero hizo algo de ruido e inconcientemente llamo la atencion de Katara que se volteo hacia el y lo miro entre sorprendida y divertida.

- Hola Aang - lo saludo la maestra agua de forma dulce - me dijeron que me buscabas. - Le dijo de forma simple la chica mientras con mucho cuidado se acercaba a el, ententando no caer - que se te ofrecia? - le pregunto dulce

cuando estuvo junto a el.

Aang no salia de su asombro, alli justo ahi frente a el estaba su amiga, su maestra, su compañera y su novia penso en todo y en como el destino tenia formas muy graciosas de ofrecerle momentos. Eso es! el momento intidaco era ese!

Respiro profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abria nuevamente para verla a los suyos.

- Katara hay algo muy imprtante que quiero preguntarte. -

FIN.

**Bueno aki esta! mi 1er fic**

**No se si me gusto como kedo al final, la verdad yo tenia en mente algo un poco distinto, pero empeze a escribir y termine en esto.**

**Mmmm como dije soy principiante y kiza haga otro con final alternativo no estoy segura, kienes lean tendran la ultima palabra en verdad y como dije, si kedo muy largo, muy corto, muy tonto o muy cursi. Ustedes me diran, como dije, **

**Recibire con los brazos abiertos las criticas constructivas de todo tipo. De todo tipo, ayudenme a mejorar y de paso diganme si les gusto. **

**n.n**


End file.
